The Rocking Brononcos take Ponyville
by 719blade
Summary: one band six friends and the crazlynes they call life was at first called brony but one of my friends had subjected this new title and had to change the rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is something I wrote to be about me and some of my close friends  
with a MLP twist. I do not own My Little Pony. There are six Original  
Characters. one is mine the other five are my friends.

(Lets start things off)

It was about midday in a little town called Ponyville where earth  
ponies, unicorns and pegasus lived doing there own thing. But, six  
little girl ponies were all gathered around the train station waiting  
for certain train to get there. One was a yellow pegasus with a pink  
mane and tale with blue eyes and butterflies as a cutie mark, another  
pegasus was sky blue with rainbow mane and tale with ruby eyes and a  
cloud with a rainbow lighting bout cutie mark, another was a orange  
earth pony with yellow mane and tale a brown cowboy hat green eyes and  
apples as cutie mark, another earth pony was a pink pony with pink  
mane and tale blue eyes and balloons as cutie mark, next there was a  
clay unicorn with purple mane and tale with blue eyes and diamond as  
cutie mark, and lastly there was a purple unicorn with purple mane and  
tale with a pink stream throw both with purple eyes and sparkles for a  
cutie mark.

The purple unicorn looks up at the clock for about the ninth time in  
the past five minutes much to the rainbow one dismay. "Twilight! No  
mater now may times you look at that clock the time not going to go by  
any faster." the rainbow pegasus said.

"I know Rainbow Dash but, I can help it I'm excited! It has been so  
long since we last saw them!" Twilight said.

"We are all excited to see them but, we are going to have to wait the  
train won't be here for another hour if my math right." the orange one  
said with a southern accent.

"Applejack is right. Just hang in there. They will be here before you  
know it," said the clay unicorn. She then turns her head towards the  
yellow pegasus to say, "I do hope your brother gotten over his fear,  
Fluttershy."

"I really hope so Rarity." said Fluttershy. "If not, he's not going  
to be able to be around you Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy said the to the  
pink earth pony who was hopping around.

"I really, really hope so! Your brother is a nice pony to be around  
but, if he is that just means I will get to help him get over it." the  
one known as Pinkie Pie said.

"Well... were just going to have to wait and see" twilight said while  
looking up at the clock again.

On that train heading for Ponyville there were five unicorns. Waiting  
to stop there was Lithium Ion, his brother Bio Hazzard, and there  
friends Skull Punch, Hammer Deth Funshine, and Deceso X. Lithium was a  
red unicorn with black and white stipend main and tale wearing black  
sunglass with a Li with a "3" one the "L" side and a "6.94" going down  
the "I" side as a cutie mark. Hazzard, like hid brother was a red  
unicorn but, with dark green main and tale wearing black sunglass with  
a biohazard as a cutie mark. Skull Punch was a blue unicorn with red  
mane and tale with ruby eyes with a skull as a cutie mark. Hammer Deth  
Funshine was a light blue unicorn with a brown mane and tale with  
brown eyes and a wooden hammer as a cutie mark. And lastly X is a gray  
unicorn with green mane and tale with green eyes with a green circle  
with a red X going throw it. The five was heading back to there home  
in Ponyville after a five-year tour around the world know as a metal  
band known as the "Thunderhorse Rides". There was one more in their  
little rock group but he was taking care of some last minute stuff and  
wasn't able to be with them.

"Uh! This train is so lame! Ain't we there yet? How much longer,  
Hazzard?" Lithium asked with his southern accent.

Hazzard looks at his sundial watch and said in his southern accent "It  
ain't been five minutes since you ask the last time!"

"Really. Man, I wanna get outta here" said Lithium.

"Just hush" Hazzard replied.

"Come on! How much longer?"

"No more asking!"

"Sooooooo Bored!"

"Tough! Just Shut up!"

"How about both of you shut up! I'm try into sleep here!" Skull said  
to them yawing afterwards.

"You been sleeping the whole time! Time to rise and shine. Wakey  
wakey, eggs and bacy!" Lithium said.

"Back off, Joker. You know Skull was sleeping so he have enough energy  
to deal with Pinkie when we get there." Hammer said knowing skull was  
scared of Pinkie-something that happened when they're little and  
Lithium was responsible for.

"Wait! She's still lives there! I WANT OFF THIS TRAIN NOW!"  
Skull yells and try to jump out the window only to get pulled back in  
by Hammer and Lithium.

"Guys! Act yer age not yer IQ", Hazzard said to the three of them.

"That would mean Lithium would act like an bigger idiot. " X said-  
making the others look at him with wide eyes, surprised.

"Wow he TALKS!" Lithium said throwing his front hooves up in the air  
only to fall backwards while X just shakes his head at his act  
mumbling some kind of comment on the lines of "stupid freak" under his  
breath.

"Is it really that big of a deal when I talk to you" X asked.

"Well yaw you haven't said any thing for the past three days" Skull replied.

"Well... sorry I was getting my art ready for this trip home" X said  
with low voice before looking back out the window.

"You and yer art X" Lithium mumbles only for X to use his magic to  
make one of their bags above him to fall out and hit him knocking him  
out.

"Why didn't you do that sooner!? It would've save us a lot of trouble,  
X?" Hazzard asked."

ATTENTION PASSENGERS IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES WE WILL BE PULLING UP TO THE  
PONYVILLE TRAIN STATION. PLEASSE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALL YOUR BELONGS,  
AS WE ARE NOT RESPONSBLE FOR ANY YOU LOSE! THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH  
US"

"Well, that nine minutes of quite we get to enjoy" Skull said.

As the train got closer to the station the guys were getting there  
things together and waking up Lithium which he jokingly blamed Skull  
for knocking him out even though he knew it was Deceso X's bag he got  
hit by. The group soon got to their stop and the group left the train  
each with four bags while Skull had a keyboard case on his back.  
Lithium and X both had guitar cases on there backs. Looking around  
they saw the girls coming towards them.

Twilight gave X hug why Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash did the same to  
Skull and Hammer. Pinky hopped over to Skull to see if he was still  
scared or not.

"Hey! Skull what's up" she ask nice but, when Skull saw her he yelled.

"PINKIE!" he yelled before taking off so fast left a smoke in the wake.

"Guess he still scared of me" she said shaking her head while Lithium  
was laughing at Skull.

"I get him" X said in a annoyed manner.

"I take your thing to the house brother" Twilight said.

"Thanks sis." he said before handing her his things. Then teleporting  
out to find Skull where ever he ran off to while the rest of them  
walked out. The girls walked the boys to their home which was a two  
story house with a basement it wasn't anything too fancy but, it was a  
nice.


	2. Chapter 2

(Here another one)

The group had just got into The Guy's House and were setting everything down.

"Man! It's good to be home!", Lithium said as he was plopped himself on the couch.

"You must have had some trip. You must tell us about it", Rarity said. Then she started to look around to see that there was somepony who missing and stated "I must say, I believe there's one pony missing from you're little group and I don't mean Skull and X."

"Mac? He had some last minutes thing to take care of.", Hammer said laying his head down on the couch before saying, "When X and Skull get here we tell you some tales of our trip."

"I hope those two are okay", Fluttershy said with her underwhelming voice.

"Don't threat. Skull has X with him. He's one of the most powerful pony's we know! Those two will be fine." Rainbow Dash said grinning.

"One of the most powerful?", Hammer blurted. "He's THE most powerful pony we all know! Maybe the most power in of all Equestria! I mean, the guy took on four Ursa when Lithium try to prank one with old shaving cream and feather bit."

The girls were shocked at what Hammer said.

"How! That's something? Who would have thought that he had that kind of power I, hardly see him use magic!", Applejack shouted.

"Well... the guy doesn't brag to about anything." Hazzard stated.

"WAIT!" Twilight shouted. Looking at Lithium with a look that made him extremely frightened by her. "You.. Made.. My.. Brother ..Fight.. Four.. Ursa! The.. Most.. Dangerous.. Animal ..In.. All.. Of.. Equestria!", she continued to shout.

"You best run, lil bro" Hazzard claimed.

"Why bother!? We all know he can't out run her!", Hammer said while smirking.

"It was nice knowing you Joker", Rarity said.

"Well... We'll all miss you.", Fluttershy jokingly spoke in a soft tone.

"I'll make sure to throw you a party in you name to remember you by.", Pinkie said.

"Not funny guys!", Lithium said before looking at Twilight. One more look was all he needed before taking off running faster than Skull runs from Pinkie.

"GET OVER HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!", Twillight yelled.

"NO WAY! I WANNA LIVE!", Lithium shouted.

As the two were running after one another the others started laughing.

"Think he will be okay?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Yeah! Don't worry. We all know Twilight doesn't have it in her to kill somepony.", Hammer answered.

"He may not to move for awhile, but he'll live.", Hazzard said knowing what's to come.

"So were ya joking about X and the Ursa thing?", Applejack asked while scratching her head.

"Its true! He did fight them and won. If it weren't for him we wouldn't be here now!", Hazzard said answering Applejack's question.

"Yeah, but if you ask him he just say it was nothing. I'm telling ya, he's got more bragging right than most pony's, but for some reason he decides to be quite about it.", Hammer said.

Meanwhile... somewhere between Ponyville and a mountain. Just north of there, appearing in a blood red flash was Deceso X still looking for Skull, but then sneezed.

"Somepony most be talking about me," he said before looking around. "I know Skull is around here somewhere.", he said. Then he heard shaking from a tree shaking. He walked over to the tree and looked up to see Skull up in the branches.

"Skull?", X asked.

"Huh!?", he asks before looking down to see X "It's just you, X. What's up?", Skull said.

"What are you doing up there?", X asked.

"Hmm... Enjoying the view?", Skull said smiling.

"Get down here...", X stated in a flat tone.

After getting down the two started walking to The Guy's House and talking.

"You need to get over this fear of her Skull.", X said.

"I know I know, but it's hard!", Skull replied.

"Well... we all do things that are hard for us, but we must over come them to make ourselves better. One day, you have to face your fear. Just know you have all of us behind you when that day comes.", X said in another flat tone.

"Thanks X… So, what's one of the hardest things for you to do?", Skull asked.

"To find my trust in others again and find my place in the world"

"What do you mean?", Skull asked.

X stops near a bench.

"Sit my friend, this is quiet the tale.", he said. Both sat down and took a deep breath. X continues with, "Before I met you and the guys I lived in a far away place on the other side of the world where I would work on my art freely. For years I worked on it with out any problems."

"Sounds like a happy life.", Skull said.

"It was... until one day I was betrayed by somepony I thought was my friend.", X responded.

"Who?", Skull asked?

"In the house where I lived I had a roommate. He was a nice and friendly and had a good humor. We lived together for three years until one day he found my art. I came home one day to see he was in my room looking through my art notes. I asked what he was doing here.", X resumed.

"What happen?", Skull asked.

"He flipped. Yelling, claming I was using witchcraft... that I was taking little ones and using them for it. I tried to reason with him, but it only made things worse. He threw me against the wall and said 'I was a freak, a monster' and so on, before running out the front door. I stood there I was second or two before it hit me I had to start over. So, I packed my things. Most of them being what I needed for my art and ran.", X replied.

"You ran X?", skull said shocked.

"I ran as fast as my legs could move, but it was weird when I left my house. I thought I heard my name being called, but in the heat of the moment I wasn't thinking. I ran as fast and as far as I could go. Through the night until the next morning. I tripped on a fallen tree branch and fell on my face. After picking myself up, I looked back and that's when it finally hit me. My friend, the only one I had at the time, betrayed me I laid there dumbstruck for away. After some time... I got up, dusted my self-off, and I went my way. I didn't care where I ended up- as long as it was away from that town.", X said.

"What you do then?", asked Skull.

"The only thing I could do. I became a wanderer. Going town to town. I talked to no pony. Besides, how could I have trust in other pony after that. I worked on my art every time now and then after some time I found a new art.", X said with a small smile at the end.

"The bass?" Skull questioned.

"Correct! In one of the towns I found a music store and found a base guitar. I only got it for something to do. I found I natural talent for it. It was the only art I could work on in the open. It was something I did just to pass the time and I found that a lot of pony's liked what I played. Either it was easy listening or rock. At that point, I started playing in every other town I could to start making quit a name for myself.", X said in a low voice in the end not liking to brag.

"So what brought you to Ponyville?", Skull asked.

"I came to see my sister. It has been some time since I last saw her. When I got here, I saw that there was somepony claming to be the greatest out of all the unicorn, Trixie I think her name was. Anyway... I saw Dash and A.J. tried out match her, but failed. Rarity tried next, but Trixie turned her hair green at that point she said 'The green was a bad hair color' at which point I took it badly and voice my opinion before leaving. I stayed in town for a few days I passed by my sister ones then I was going to the park to work on my bass.", said X.

"What happen?", Skull asked wanting to know what happened.

"I looked at her from the corner of my eye before. I didn't think she saw me, but I didn't care when I found a spot I took my bass out an started to play. At that point, it think that's when you and your sister and her friends came by.", X said.

"Yeah! We were shocked to see you. Especially Twilight, but like you said 'it had been some time since you seen each other.' We went over to see you, but it looked like you didn't even know we were there.", Skull pointed out.

"I can't explain it, but when I play the bass I fell like the world just stops and nothing can get to me!", X replied.

"When you finished and you saw us...you just smiled at us," said Skull.

"It always makes me smile when pony's like my art.", X said with a smile and hoping others could appreciate his other art as well.

"Yeah, you were just going to leave until I asked you to come by and try out for the band.", Skull said.

"I wasn't going to, but I thought I would come and humor you. When I got to your place I was surprised to see that all but one of you where unicorns. You welcomed me in and made me fell like I was home.", X said smiling.

"So, what was your first thought about us?", Skull asked.

"Well... you seem like a nice group, but I was only going to stay with in Ponyville for a little longer. But, after spending time with you I came to realize I found where I belonged and stayed. I even bought a home and welcomed you in it after your's brunt down.",X said stele smiling.

"Thanks for that, by the way, you really help us out!", Skull said.

"Well... it was the least I could do. See... you helped me find some things I lost.", X said smiling.

"What was that?", Skull asked.

"To find where I belong, my trust in other again, and friends that would be with me until the end.", X said stele smiling.

"We always support you on your art and will be behind you ever step of the way.", Skull said smiling.

"Thank you! That means a lot.", X said knowing Skull was right.

"Your welcome!", said Skull.

"You know you're the first pony I ever told about my past, but I never heard yours, Skull.", X said.

"Mine's not as thrilling as yours, X.", Skull said shaking his head a little.

"Now, come on, Skull. It's not like we have anywhere to be. We have nothing but time and its not like I'm going to think anything different about you.", X said giving a small smile.

"Alright well! I guess it should start when I was young.", Skull started.

(That's all for this one)


	3. Chapter 3

(Here another update)

Chapter 3: Lithium's Tale and skull fear

While X was telling Skull about his back story, the others were watching Lithium being chased nonstop. After an hour Hammer, Hazzard, and the girls begin to reminisce about their memories of Lithium living in Ponyville before the band got together.

"Does anypony remember why Lithium has the worst rep in Ponyville?", Hammer asked never knowing the full story.

"If Twilight stops coming aft'a me, I'll tell ya'll!", Lithium yelled while still running for his life.

"Twilight! Take five so we can hear this.", said Pinkie.

"Fine...", she said slowly coming to a stop, "I guess story time will  
give a chance to catch my breath before I chase him for whatever he  
does next.", Twilight replied.

"Thanks! Nice to know what's gonna go down!", said Lithium  
sarcastically. "It all started before I even moved here. I lived in  
Appleloosa with my family. Hazzard always looked out for me. I was  
always pulling hilarious pranks and they didn't always go as I  
planned.", Lithium continued.

"No... Really!", Twilight said with I hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Let him tell his story!", Hammer stated while buttering a bucket of popcorn.

Lithium continued to tell his story:

I loved pulling pranks when, but at the time I could only prank my  
brother and get away with it. I wanted to prank one of my neighbor  
kids and luckly Hazzard was outta town on some trip. So, I decided to  
go all out on this one. I collected 10 canons that I found at the  
dump- you wouldn't believe what ponies would just throw way in that  
town- and 100 cream pies, then aimed them at the door of the kid's  
house and waited for him to walk out with a big smirk painted on my  
face.

As soon as the kid stepped out to go to school and I shot all the  
canons as much as I could. When I got done the whole front side of his  
house, him, and some pony's that just happen to be passing by at the  
time were covered in pie. That's how I met Skull. Boy, was he mad, but  
not as mad as Hazzard when he came back and found out what had  
happened I was grounded for a year. I was forced to clean up the mess  
from aft'a the prank and began talking to Skull during that time. He  
wasn't to friendly to me at first. I mean who would be to the pony who  
just hit him with a 100 pies, but aft'a some time he warmed up to me  
and soon we became the best of friends.

We laughed, played, and went to class with each other until he had to  
move to Ponyville when his dad got a job there, when I was 11. With  
Skull gone I went on a 7-year prank-a-thon. I got threw out of just  
about every restaurant, shop, school. Hazzard had problems keeping me  
outta trouble.

One day, I will I was at the dump getting the things I need of one my  
pranks. I saw somepony thrown away a brand-new guitar. I just couldn't  
leave it there so... I grabbed it, as luck would have it I found an  
amp and cables, and tried to see if I could do anything with it. I  
started playing on my new axe. My cutie mark had appeared that day and  
I decided to make a career outta my new passion.

I took everything I owned and left for Ponyville aft'a leaving a  
goodbye note for my family. I arrived in town and talked to the only  
relative I had there, my distant cousin Vinyl. She taught me the ways  
of the music business, but her roomy Octavia wouldn't let me stay  
there in their home.

"Vinyl gets even worse when Lithium is around. I didn't think that was  
possible. He can't stay here!" *Direct Quote- Octavia*

So I had to find some place to stay and I spent the night behind  
somepony's house. I woke up that morning to find a pony living there  
staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Lithium? Dude, is that you?", said the random pony.

"Skull!?", I shouted.

I could not believe my luck! Outta of all the homes I could have  
picked to sleep behind, the one I picked was the one home my best  
friend. I told Skull everything that had happened aft'a he left. He  
let me stay with him were I found out he had picked the keyboard. One  
day... my brother Hazzard came with the idea to bring my back home to  
Appleloosa, but aft'a he saw I was happy here he let me stay and moved  
in with us so he could keep an eye on me.

Soon, Skull and me had a music career with our new friend X. Skull  
found him at the park playing the bass. One day while Skull, Hazzard,  
and me where in town our house caught on fire and burnt down. From  
what we were told, there was some wire problems that started the fire  
luckily me and Skull had my axe and his keyboard with us, but we lost  
a good amount of things, but nothing that couldn't be replace. The big  
problem was we the three of us were homeless, but X had heard about  
what happened and let the three of us stay with him.

He said we could stay with him for free, but that wasn't something we  
felt right doing so with some bits we earned from shows we payed rent  
so we had a place to stay. I am thankful for him letting us stay  
there, but don't tell him I said that. I still need to uphold my  
reputation as the coolest guy to ever live in Ponyville.

Then aft'a awhile Hammer and Mac came in the picture and we started  
Thunderhorse Rides. We went on to perform during birthday plan by  
Pinkie. Kinda helps when a member of the band is related to the  
planner. We kinda owe Mac some respect on that one.

I should let Skull tell you some of the better stories. He tells them  
better then I can. Plus, it's easier for me to laugh when I'm not  
trying to tell a story.

"Hey! Speak of the devil!", said Lithium as he ended his story seeing  
Skull and X walk in.

"Speak of the devil? What are you guys talking about!?", Skull replied to Lithium's comment

"Lithium was just telling us that you tell the stories of what you two did while living in Ponyville!", said Pinkie.

"Tell them about the contest!", shouted Lithium. "Come on! You know the one!"

"No! Lithium! I don't wanna!", Skull yelled.

"Either you tell or I'll do it again.", Lithium replied with a twisted smile on his face.

"Fine! I'll tell, but never say that again.", Skull said. "Okay here's the story."

Skull begins to tell his tale:

It was just after my house burnt down..."Lithium... We need bits to pay for replacement equipment" I said as Lithium saw a sign that read; Prank Contest: Sign up yourself and a friend, Grand Prize is 1000 bits and a large trophy made of 100% Pure Diamond.

I turned around to see him at the sign up booth. I was mad and impressed... he dashed quarter mile in half a second to get there. He and I were up against at least twenty pairs, including Hammer and Dash. Hours later it was time for the intermission and Lithium said he had a interesting thought.

He was trying to figure out if Pinkie had a secret ingredient for her cupcakes. Jokingly he said she puts pony meat in them. I responded with, "There's no way it's that!"

"I'll go see. Be right back!"

"Lithium! Get back here!", I yelled.

I soon heard that the intermission was about to end and that the finalist should be on stage. Lithium was nowhere to be found until they start the disqualifying countdown and I saw him being chased by Pinkie with a eggbeater in her mouth. He ran towards me and said, "Distract her!"

He pushed me in front of her and he shouted, "He took them!"

Next thing I knew I was running for my life while he was holding the Diamond Trophy and getting reward with the bits why at the same time reining the nick name The Joker. I stop and Pinkie ran into me and the eggbeater was stuck in my ear. It took the X a couple hours to use his magic to pull it out-it was that deep. I couldn't hear out of that ear for a few days. At least I couldn't fully hear Lithium's annoying laugh.

Hammer joined us after that because he was impressed by Lithium's pranking skill and we all started jamming together soon after.

That's it... the tale of my fear.

"I remember that! It's still funny!", Hammer said while trying to hold back his laughing.

"Nice to know you're still laugh at my misfortune.", replied Skull.

"Hahaha... No matter how many times I hear it's still just as funny as the day it happened!", Lithium said.


	4. Chapter 4

(Here another one)

It had been a bit after the guys got done listening to Lithium's and Skull's tale. The guys where still getting everything unpacked while at the same time Dash and Hammer were in Hammer's room hanging out.

"I'm glad your guys are back! It has been really quiet without you guys here.", said Rainbow Dash.

"It's good to be back, sis. Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to get a drink. you want one?", Hammer asked. Dash nodded yes and soon after he left Pinkie came hopping by and Hammer blushed with a goofy grin and nervously said, "Hi!". He ran down stairs to the kitchen running Skull over in the process. Pinkie watched Hammer and giggled as she entered the room to talk to Dash.

"You know I never noticed, but Hammer is a pretty funny pony.", she said to Rainbow Dash making frown.

"You know he wasn't always the cheerful pony he is now." Dash said still a little sad about Hammer's past.

"He wasn't!?", Pinkie asked.

"Yeah... it was because he was the only non-Pegasus pony in Cloudsdale. He felt ashamed of being the only non-Pegasus. Thus, causing him to not want to be around others. Other Pegasus would tend to look at him as an outcast, making fun of him. So Hammer and I would get pay back on them by pulling pranks on everyone, but after all the laughter... in the end, it still didn't make him feel any better.", She said still feeling a little bad for him.

"Our parents constantly tried to cheer him up, but it seemed useless. Hammer always thought about being like our mom and dad, being able to create glorious lightning like our mother and booming thunder like our dad. Our mom was a Pegasus while our dad was unicorn.", she pointed out.

"Wow!? How sad...", replied Pinkie.

Hammer came back with the drinks hearing them finishing up the story and began looking a little upset.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that!", Pinkie said going over to him to hug him.

"It's okay Pinkie. Everything did get better after awhile.", Hammer said while smiling and blushing.

Hammer explained that after watching a rock concert, how the show reminded him of storms created by other Pegasus. With the lights flashing like lightning, drums booming like thunder, left him amazed and the begged to his parents to get him some drums. They bought him black drums with gold trim and thundercloud emblems on it.

"I stunk at playing at first, but after a few days of practicing I got so frustrated I pushed myself to play better. I was amazing able to control electricity in my body and develop my own storm clouds through my emotions. It surprised both me and my parents.", Hammer said cheerfully.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe it. That's so amazing Hammer!", Pinkie said hopping around excitedly.

"Yeah... soon after that I saw you all at the prank contest running all over the place. I thought you were the funniest ponies ever. Especially Pinkie was chasing Lithium with the eggbeater and then accidentally shoved it into Skull's ear.", Hammer said while thinking with a spaced out look and at the same time, I thought her as pretty as she is funny.

While Hammer was finishing his story Lithium was walking by hearing Hammer's story and walked in.

"Hey! What's going on here!?", Lithium asked.

"We were talking about Hammer at the prank contest.", Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yeah... I remember that day was the day we met our new best friend and drummer. It was so hilarious when he shocked Skull", Lithium said laughing.

"What happened?", Pinkie asked.

"I was showing the guys my drumming skills and when I made a thundercloud a thunderbolt had struck Skull. It left him scorched. I was still working on controlling my powers.", Hammer said rubbing the back of his head while Lithium was rolling around laughing while Pinkie was happily pushing him out the door and down the stairs making the three of them bust out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

(Here number 5)

At the Sugarcube Corner the guys where hanging out and it had been a few days sets they got back. Lithium and Skull where talking to each other. Hammer was eating a cupcake and looking at Pinkie ever now and then while trying- and failing-to not look like he was. X was drinking a milkshake while writing something down in a book. Pinkie came out of the back with a tray of fresh-baked cupcakes and bringing them to the table where everyone was at.

"Fresh outa the oven enjoy boys!", she said smiling.

"Thanks Pinkie!", Lithium said smiling as he took one and bit into it. "HOT!", he yelled with his eye watering while taking X's shake and chugging it down. X just shakes his head.

"They just came out of the oven. Of course there going to be hot, you dummy.", X said with an annoyed voice while Pinkie placed another milkshake in front of X. "Thank you, Pinkie. Good thing I asked for another one- I knew this was going to happen.", he continued.

"Your welcome... by the way I was wondering if you can help me with something I've been working on for a entire day?", she asked.

"What is it? I'll tell you if I can help or not.", he said while he raised eyebrow as she was moving over to his ear and whispered something making X smile. "I think I can help you with that."

Pinkie still smiling as the door opens. Derpy came in with what look like a 5 by 5 box on her back.

"DERPY!", Pinkie said zooming over to her and hugging her.

"Hi, Pinkie! I got a something for you. Sign here.", she said giving her the box with a clipboard. After she signed and gave Derpy back the clipboard, smiles and left to deliver more mail. Pinkie brought the box to the guys to open it and as she got it open...

BOOM

She was hit with a blast of confetti, shooting her into the air and landed on Lithium and Skull. Knocking out Lithium while Skull just jumped up and bolted out of the store still terrified of Pinkie. Out of the box came what look like a cannon. Something popped out and almost hit Hammer, but X caught it with his magic before it could hit him. Afterwards, an orange Pegasus with blue eyes, main, and tale with a lasagna square as a cutie mark popped out, staging his front hooves out.

"Wow! I cramped in there," he said as Pinkie runs up to him existed "MAC N CHEEZ!", she yelled. "PINKIE!", Mac yells back as the two hugged while X just smiled. Hammer was wishing it was him getting hugged, but happily to have Mac back, and Lithium was just waking up.

"Huh! Mac can I ask you something?", X asked after letting the two have there time together.

"X! How are my green nacho friend?", he said with a big smile on his face while everypony was trying to finger out what he just said, except Pinkie.

"Huh!? I'm fine, but what's up with the green nacho thing?"

"Your mane is green and pony pot green peppers in their nachos.", he said while the others just shake there heads.

"Any way... there something that I want to ask while in Equestria. Why did you mail yourself in the cannon?", he asked trying to finger him out- eventhough he knew him for a few years now.

"I didn't have enough bits for a train ticket.", Mac not seeing where this was going...

"You know you're a Pegasus, right? You have wings!", X asked in a irritated tone.

Mac still not getting it. He thought about it as the little mouse in his head ran on his wheel trying to finger out what X was saying until it finely hit him. "I NEW I WAS FREIGHTING SOMETHING" he said while everypony at Mac's answer while X just shook his head.

"Any who...", Mac said looking at Pinkie. "How's my restaurant been doing Pinkie?", he asked.

"It's doing supper doper great!", she said hopping around happily around Mac. "But, I see not as many pony's come in while I run it spouts to when you there."

"Maybe it's because you put to much sugar into the dish.", he said making Pinkie frown a little at what he said.

"Too much sugar? That's impossible!" she ranted as she grabbed X's drink a chugged it in one grump an put in back in front of X while he just shakes his head and thinks 'what's with pony's and taking my drinks today?'"

"Hey! I got a idea. Now that Everypony is back, we should have a little party just the 12 of us. We can have it at the house!", Pinkie said smiling, about to zoom off to start planning the party.

"Wait! We can't have it at the house the last time we had a party there it took me six hours to clean up by myself because every other pony was passed out from party overload.", X said trying to sidestep having to do the big clean up.

"Okay, we can have it at the restaurant. That way it will help me to make some dish's for the event.", Mac said already thinking about what to make.

"Alright, we'll go spread the word to the others and we will be by Mac's later today!", Lithium said liking anything to do with free food as the three got up and left.

Later that day the guy, girls, and spike where walking to Mac's restaurant and heading in while X looked up at the restaurant's name the "Italian Cheez" and shakes his head at it and as they walked in Mac came out of the back.

"Welcome my friends! Thank you for coming and please enjoy the food and have a good time," he said as him. Pinkie started to during out different baked goods and Italian food and what they did after a little bit Twilight look at the table and saw how they where made and her eye started to twitch gaining the attention of Applejack.

"You okay, Sugarcube?", she asked worried about her friend.

"How in Equestria do all the squares make a circle!?", she asked trying to find the answer on how the round table where made out square stone. Applejack just walked over to her and patted her on the back.

After coming down Twilight the two the girls were talking to Pinkie.

"I must say Mac makes some of the best soul food I ever had!", Rarity said eating some type of Cheez's lasagna.

"Well of course! He's great at cooking. He's my little brother after all.", Pinkie said smiling at the fact.

"Little brother!? When this happen!?", asked Fluttershy wanting to know how the two where related.

"Ever since I could remember" Pinkie said. The girls were still confuse. She was about to say something, but Mac come up stopping her.

"Let me, sis!", he said looking at the girls "You see, where not related by blood I was adopted at a young age by Pinkie folks. I grew up with her on our family rock farm with our two little sisters. One day I was in the kitchen and found a book on cooking and thought I would try cooking something. I read how to make four-cheese lasagna and started cooking it. Lucky, our parents didn't mine us using the kitchen as long we didn't make a big mess. After it was done, I had Pinkie and our sisters try it.", he said smiling thinking back.

"Yeah! It was great, even our mom and dad told him so and dad pointed something out on Mac's flank it was a cutie mark of the same food he made.", Pinkie said.

"So, that's how you became such a good cook!", Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, one day Pinkie left home and a year later I left to try and see if I could if I could become a better cook. I went from town to town, trying different food and learning from other cooks." He said, the he started to count.

"How did you pick up the rhythm guitar? If you don't mind me asking...", asked Fluttershy quietly.

"Not at... one day I was walking down a path to the next town I heard some music. I looked around and saw a unicorn playing a base guitar, but instead of holding it with his magic he was holding it with his hooves. I stopped a listen for a bit, before throwing some bits in to his guitar case before moving on. When I got to the next town I couldn't get that pony's music out of my head, I was even humming what I heard. So, I looked for a music shop and wanting to buy a guitar. They only had rhythm, but I didn't care. After getting one I started to play it. I wanted to be as good as that unicorn I saw and I was getting there. After walking around Equestria I came to Ponyville, where I was tacked by a pink flash. He stopped as Pinkie started picking up where Mac left off.

"That pink flash was me. I was happily to see my brother. I couldn't help myself, it had been years since I last saw him. After my hug, I help him find a place to stay. After he told me he was planning to stay here and that place was here in the restaurant.", she said in her fast tone.

"There a room upstairs. By the way, I use it a store for the shop. A few weeks later, I was coming back after from getting somethings for me shop. I saw a red flash run out of the Sugarcube Corner being chased by a pink flash a bit. Later I heard 'He took them!', the day after I was in the back playing my guitar I heard the bell ring, letting me now I had some customers. Walking out, I saw the guys after getting there order. We talked for a bit and asked how was playing back there and I said it was me and they asked I could play for them I didn't think anything about it. After playing they told me they where starting a band and wanted me to join. I thought it would be fun so I said yes.", Mac said finishing his story as the guys were now listening to his story.

"If there is a room upstairs, why do you stay with us then?", Skull asked not remembering why he stayed with them him, Lithium, and Hazzard stay with X after there house burnet down, Hammer stayed with them because he didn't want to relay on his sister anymore than he had to. But, he couldn't remember why Mac stayed with them.

"That's because there was a pipe bust upstairs a few days after I started traveling with you.", he answered as Skull made an O with his mouth after being reminded.

"Hey, Twilight", Lithium called "Did you find out how all the square make a circle?" he asked smirking.

"No! I didn't I stop trying to find the reason before I got to bad of a headache. ", she answer.

"Ha, you don't know. You don't know. You don't know!", he said over and over making Twilight mad as she graded a cup and threw it at him before chasing after him causing him to say "RUN AWAY" while the others just shook their heads to the two.

"You think Lithium would learn by now not to make her mad.", X said making them jump as they forgot he was there before looking back watching Twilight chase Lithium while Rainbow Dash and Hazzard made a bet on how long he could out run her.


	6. Chapter 6

(Somepony P.O.V)

Running, I had to get away from the unknown threat. All I know was I had to get away. Funny, I'm not running how I usually do- I'm running no my back legs instead of on all fours and my front ones have been changed. Instead of hooves, they looked like claws. But, instead of three there were five. At the time I didn't care, the only thing I could think of was " I have to get away! I must get away! I WONT be alone again." With that in mind, I ran quickly through the dark rainy night of Canterlot. Through alleyways and streets. I soon I ran into some guards.

"There he is! Remember, we have to take him alive.", one them yelled as they began running at me.

"Stay away from me!", I yelled. I summoned a blood red orb to my hands before throwing it at the guards. Blasting them away before I ran away from them. Soon I ran into some other guards.

"Please stand down and come with us or we have to use force.", a Pegasus guard yelled.

"Stay away!", I yelled before throwing another red orb at them. I ran again. This time I found myself in the castle. I felt something behind me as I turned around to see her- Princess Celestia looking at me with a sad look on her face.

"Please! All we want to do is help you.", she said taking a step towards me-making me step back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!", I brought forth another set orbs and threw them at her but, a barrier around her protected her. I went to power up another one, but my body became still as I saw her magic wrap around me and she walked over to me.

"Please X, let us help you! We just want get you better.", she said with a sad look never leaving her face.

"LIER! NO PONY EVER CARED ABOUT ME BEFORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I broke free and fired two red orbs at her. Sending her flying back as I turned to run off. I stopped before I could take a step what I saw stopped me in my tracks. In front of me was girls each with a sad and regretful look on their faces just as I was about to turn in run. I felt a barrier behind me- trapping me.

"Brother, stop! Let us help you please. I don't wont to lose you!", Twilight said on the brink of tears.

"You said that you like really cared about me," I said powering up two more orbs "No pony cares for me…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," I yelled as I powered the orbs up to the half of my size.

"You leave us no choice then... But, to use The Elements of Harmony." Twlight said as they used the elements. Just as I threw the two orbs they where knocked away but, the elements and I was hit with them.

"I'm…alone…again" was the last thing I said before my body was turned to stone. The last thing I saw and heard was the girls crying while Twilight said, "Please forgive me brother!"

(This is X's P.O.V by the way)

My eyes open as I raised my head to see I was in my room. With a sigh, I laid my head back down. "This is the eighth time I had that dream", I thought as I look at the clock that I had on my night stand. Six AM it read, about as good as any time to get up. I went to my bathroom to get clean up before heading down stares to the kitchen to get something in my stomach. After some toast and a glass of water I went to the living room and sat down to think.

"That was the eighth time I had that dream... why won't it stop", I thought. As well as many thoughts ran through my mind. "What in Equestria was I? What was those red orbs? Lastly, why did everypony look so sad when I was tenured to stone?" So many things to think about. I thought I'd go see if Twilight had a book on it, she should be up right now. As I was walking to my sister's place I heard a big bang from back at the house.

"Lithium is up early", I thought as I continued to my sister. I walked through town seeing no pony were up. I even saw Dash sleeping on a cloud by the time I reached the door of the Golden Oaks Library, where she and Spike lived in. It was about 6:30 AM, I saw the door was open a little,"I know she said that her door was always open to me and our friends but, I didn't think she would really leave it open.", I thought before pushing open the door and smiling at what I saw. On the couch was Twilight and Fluttershy asleep together but, really made me smile was that Shy had her head on top of Twilight's with her front hooves around Twilight's neck with her right wing around her holding my sister close.

"Ar least I don't have to worry about Shy mistreating her. She is the element of kindness after all.", I thought. I just let the two sleep and I walked over to the bookcase and found the book I was looking for. I went to sit on another cough which was across from the two sleeping mares. Flipping through it I found what I was looking for. What I was in the dream, the way I knew what it was it had the same arms as I did in the dream. Apparently... what I was, was a hybrid between a Dragon and Human- a Dragoon.

It looks like a human body but, with dragon scales with claws instead of fingers. The feet look more like human feet with claws on it. It had wings and tale of a dragon. The thing I saw had a head that was able to change from a human's to a dragon's. I closed the book to think about what I read but, I didn't have much to time to think as I felt two hooves wrap around me and some pony's head on top of mine I looked up to see Shy smiling at me which I returned.

"How long have you been here?", she asked in a low tone.

"Not to long. Did I wake you up?", I asked while I was reading. She had woke up and somehow was able to walk behind me with out me knowing "So how long?", I asked.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"You know what I mean. How long have you two been together.", I said as she blushed at the question.

"About a year now.", she answered in a really low tone but enough so I could hear her.

"Who did my sister patents take it?" I asked as Shy got off me and came around to sit beside me.

"At first they weren't to happy. Something about the last pony she was with missed trued her but, after they saw who I was they sported us", she said with a big smile. Then she look at me with a confused look on her face "You said her parents shouldn't you met our parents?", she asked as I turned and looked at the floor.

"They stopped being mine the day I got my mark. That was the same day they betrayed me.", I said in flat uncaring tone as Shy eyes got wide but, before she could say anything the two of us where pulled into a warm up hug from Twilight as she let go I saw that she had a big smile on her face that made me smile as well. "Morning you two.", she said in a sing type tone of voice.

"Morning Twilight!", Shy said before looking at me. "What did you mean by what you said?", Fluttershy asked as I just sighed before looking at the two.

"I guess I was going to have to tell you two about this anyway.", I said.

"Sis, remember the day when we went to the castle because the princess wanted to take you as her student?", I asked as she nodded. "Well, I went to the library and found this book of seals. I didn't read much but, I thought the seals looked neat so I went home and try to paint them. One seal, as I finished painting it made me feel a pain more pain then I ever felt before. I tried to come myself down and some how I cut my front hoof on my horn leaving some blood on it. I cried out in pain as I slammed my bloody horn on the seal and pot some magic into it setting it off. The next thing I new was the room now shined a bright red color. When it faded my body had changed I looked at me sides to see I had a mark I smiled happily I finally got my mark but, it was short lived. Your parents came in, seeing me they attacked me I managed to get away by jumping out the window and ran at a speed that was almost as fast as Dash. I came to a stop about a few feet away from the town at the sea before my body changed back. At that point, I just wandered the world. Went to other lands, got on boots and trains that lead to anywhere at the time I didn't care where it lead me. One day, I stopped at a town for a bit but, soon I had to leave. One day I found myself in Ponyville. Funny, I didn't even know I was back in Equestria. I stayed there for a bit in the back streets before I went to the park. The rested you know.", I said as I finished my story Shy and Twilight both brought me into a hug crying.

"That's so sad! Having to wander the world at such a young age.", Shy said crying into my shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad and one thing that came out of it that was good that same day I found my art," I said smiling trying to ease up the mood. I felt Twilight grip tighten a little, as she whispered.

"No wonder we couldn't find you!"

"What do you mean?", I asked confessed as she hugs me a little harder.

"That day when we met at the park was the second time I saw you since you left. The day we went to the castle I heard from Celestia that you had gone missing. I was shocked but, she reassured me that she would see that you were brought home safely, making me smile. Days passed but, there was no sign of you anywhere in Equestria. Some days it was hard to study knowing you were just gone some nights. I would cry myself to sleep just hoping you were safe. Then one day, Celestia told me she had found you and we where going to bring you home. I was so happily, knowing I was going to see you again.

It took us three days to get to land and town you were in. When we got there, Celestia told me to go find you. She had given me the address to find you and I ran off to get to where you were. I was about a few homes down when I saw you run out of one then I yelled your name but, you just kept running. I tried to run after you but, stop when I got to the end of the town and I didn't see you anymore. I cried out your name as loud as I could before I dropped down crying. I felt Celestia put her wing around me as I look up at her as she just hugged me while I just cried.

Years had past and no word of you came up. Then, one day I saw you at the park. I was going to make sure you didn't leave me this time. I lost you once and that's enough for me.", she said still hugging me as I felt her cry into my side and Shy who had moved her wing around me and Twilight and held both of us as she cried to.

There are a lot of things I don't want to do. Make my little sister cry was one of them. I tried to move my arms to hug them but, to no luck "Hard to think this all stared with that dream", I thought as I let the two mares just cry hugging me.


	7. Chapter 7

X had just left the house to go see his sister when he heard a large bang coming from the house. "Well, Lithium is up early", he thought while still walking to his sister's. But, back at the house Lithium was just walking out of his room while rubbing the crust from his eyes before putting his sunglass on. He was holding back a laugh while walking to X's room, but stopped when he saw that X's door was open and with no X to be found.

"You have got to be joking! The one day I get up this early to try prank X and he's already gone!", he thought before walking down the stairs to think. "I have been able to prank everypony in town except X! I ain't gotta clue what it is about him, but every time I try to prank him... he is able to side step it, like he knew it was coming before I even thunk it up…By Celestia's Mane, I will prank him if is the last thing I do!", he thought out loud.

"Prank who!?", Hazzard asked as he just walked by to see his brother was up.

"Hey, bro! I was talking about how I ain't prank X yet.", Lithium answered with a sigh. "I mean- look- I got up before in the A.M. to try to prank him, but he is already outta the house.", he said with another sigh before leaning back in his chair. Leaning back a little too far, he crashed on the floor. "Does that pony even sleep!?", he asked in a very tired tone while laying down on the floor.

Hazzard just shuck his head at his little brother before grabbing his saddlebag. "I don't know what to tell you... I going into town. Try not to burn down the house!" he said.

"No promises!", Lithium said while waving one of his front hooves in the air before letting it fall back down and soon fail a sleep. Only to have Skull wake him up.

"You okay, Lithium? You look down.", he asked.

"I'm fine Skull, just 'board' outta my mind.", Lithium answer in a tired tone.

"Well... maybe if you get off that floor you'll be able to get wake up and come with a better joke than that..." Skull said in a flat tone.

After getting Lithium up off the floor, the two decide to go see their friend Mac who had stayed the night with his sister Pinkie. As the two walked through Ponyville saying hi to other ponies they passed by until finally got to their destination, Sugarcube Corner. Skull stayed outside to avoid Pinkie. So Lithium went in and was about to go the downstairs room to talk to Mac- for some reason he always wanted a room on the lowest level. No pony knows why. But, right before he could get downstairs Pinkie came hopping up to him.

"Hi, Lithium! What cha doing!?", she asked with that smile that seems to be painted on her face.

"Hey, Pinkie! I was just going to see me and Skull can hang out with him.", he said smiling back.

"Sorry Lithium, but you can't see my brother because he been grounded... Oh, the shop kinda closed for a little remodeling. So I'll see you later!", she said closing the door to the shop. This making Lithium look around in confusion to see he was outside some how, but decides it was best just to shack it off as one of Pinkie's things.

"Sooo... What now?", Lithium asked while looking at Skull. "Hazzard doing stuff in town, Hammer is with Dash! And who knows where X is!?"

"I don't know. Too bad Mac is grounded and it is sad we can't help him.", Skull said unknowing that he just gave Lithium an idea.

"Yes... we... can! Come on!", Lithium said running off while Skull followed him.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?", Skull said under his breath.

Meanwhile... Mac was sitting on a box in the corner of his room with a sad look on his face. Looking at back out lines of what looked like furnishings and the tensions what were at one point in his room.

"It is not fair! She should have at least kept the wallpaper up!", he said sadly seeing pieces of wallpaper hanging from the walls of the room just then a blue light flashed. When it died down Lithium and Skull standing there while Skull was huffing and buffing.

"Wow! That spell took more out of me then I thought it would.", he said tired, but before Lithium could respond Mac had jumped on them wrapping his front hooves around there necks hugging them.

"LITHIUM, SKULL! MY FRIENDS!", Mac said very happily. "What are you two doing here?", he asked as he let go of the two.

"We're here to bust you out.", Lithium said with a psychotic smirk on his face.

"But Lithium! I'm grounded... I have been a bad pony.", Mac said with a sad face and walks away only to be stopped by Lithium who had just pulled on his tail.

"So be a good pony and hold still so we can teleport out of here.", Lithium said pulling Mac over to him and Skull.

"I CAN'T DO IT!", Mac yelled as he ran over to his box in the corner and hopped on it. "Pinkie will find out and I be grounded.", yelling and grabing two of the box's flaps and pulled them closed on top of him while Skull just walked over to him.

"Mac, you're already grounded!", Skull said trying to help while Lithium was thinking something over unto he came up with a idea that might just work.

"Chillax, I know a way to get Mac out here. Even he won't know he missing!", Lithium said smirking. After getting Mac out, Lithium used a illusion spell to make it look like Mac was still setting on the box.

"There! That should work!", Lithium said vainly rather impressed with himself. Skull content help, but thinking that it was missing something. After some time he found his answer and put a book in front of the illusion making it look like he was reading. Either Mac and Lithium didn't see this or didn't care because nether of the two said anything about it. "Now that we're here, how about you teleport us out of here Skull!", Lithium said hoping to get out of here soon.

"Getting you and me in here took a lot of me it. It would take some time before I can teleport again.", Skull said still tired from teleporting in while Lithium sighed.

"Looks like we have to take the long way then. Pinkie said something about them remodeling the shop. So, that gives us some time to distract her, but not much. Let's get going", Skull and Mac nodded and the three left the room "Alright now, just up the stairs and..." he said while looking at the stairs or more of lack of as they where missing.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STARES!" Lithium yells- very shock about the missing stairs.

"Pinkie took them down because I'm am grounded!", Mac said.

"That's very disturbing...", Skull sayed a little freaked out.

"No problem! Me and Skull can float up there and you can fly.", Lithium said like it was obvious.

"But, Lithium I am grounded! Pinkie put salt on my wings so I can't fly and all this time I thought it was just a myth.", Mac stated out while Lithium just started to use his magic and threw Mac, Skull, and him up to the upper level. Only to see that they landed just a few feet away from Pinkie. Who was working on something, so the three slowly and quietly headed upstairs to Pinkie room.

"That was way to close...", Skull said while Lithium looked around before spotting the window.

"Quick! The window!", he said running to it and jumping through it, or thought he did. As he just smacks into it before sliding down and getting off.

"I think it won't hurt to think this through.", Skull said as the three looked around to find something to help them.

Meanwhile, Pinkie was just hopping to Mac bedroom door and opens a slot in the door.

"Mac! Time for dinner!", she said still with that same big smile. "It's a little sad seeing my little brother just setting on a box reading a book..." she says into thinking about what she just said. "Book...", she asked before running into the room. "Mac where you get that book!?", she asked trying to put her fount hooves on him only to have them go through him. She moved her fount hoof in and out of the spell unto it dispelled making her eyes go wide.

"MAAACCCC!"

"Pinkie KNOWS!", Mac yelled- freaking out.

"Mac, I think everypony in Ponyville heard her!", Skull said in a flat tone.

"Then, we're out of time... let's go!", Lithium stated grading the kit he had made out an old bedstead, string, and some wooden poles they found and jumped out of the window just as Pinkie came running into the room to see the three fly out the window. As they fly for about three seconds before the makeshift kit fell apart leaving the three in m midair.

"Why do I get myself into these situations!?", Skull asked himself before they fell down. As the rest of the Mane Six and the guys in the band except for X came running to see what was wrong- only to see the three fly out the window and the three falling and right under them was Dash and Hammer, but the two just side step away from one another and the unlucky colts landed perfectly right in between them. Pinkie came running out seeing Hammer and Dash helping them out of the hole they had made.

"Are you three okay?", Pinkie asked running up to them. This is about the part where Skull runs away, but he doesn't have it in him after everything he had to go through today.

"We be fine sis...", Mac answered as he was developed into a hug by Pinkie that was happily that her brother wasn't badly hurt.

"What in Equiseta is going on here!?", asked X who had just now showed up.

"Long story short Mac was grounded and Lithium thought it would be a good idea and try to break him out.", answered Skull.

"And you went with him...", asked X in a flat tone and with a raised eyebrow while Skull just lowered his head. X saw the makeshift kit or what was left of it. "Who made the kit?", X asked only to see Lithium raise his front hoof while every other pony just shock there heads. "Skull you might want to stay off that back leg it looks sprain.", X stated when he saw Skull back leg while Shy choose this time to come up with a not so happily look on her face.

"Don't worry, I make sure that Skull doesn't put too much weight on his leg... Because he grounded...", she said putting Skull on her back before leaving. Heading to her place with Skull not saying anything while at the same time Pinkie takes Mac back to the story while at the same time Hazzard was using his magic to pull Lithium back to the house by his tail.

"Ow, ow, ow... come on bro not my tail, not the tail!", Lithium complained while the others just went there own way. X just stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Never a dull moment around here a 719blade?", X asked.

"X we already have Pinkie braking the forth wall every other day. Don't you start to", X just smiled and walked off.

Meanwhile in another world...

Some teen that had just got done typing was looking over what he wrote, but stops when he looks at what his OC did.

"Can't believe X broke the forth wall.", he turns when he felt something behind him to see that look like a big mix of animals parts. "Discord what are you going here?", the teen asked.

"What!? Can't I pop in on an old friend for no reason.", he asked.

"The last time you 'pop in on an old friend' you almost made me drive off a CLIFF!", the teen said while yelling the last part while Discord just flow over to him.

"And... I apologized for that! Anyway, the reason I'm here is because X told me about what you have planned for an upcoming chapter and I wanted to know if I could throw in my two bits?", Discord proclaimed while taking out two bits and tossing them to the teen who caught them easily.

"Its times like this that make me hate that all OCs have a link to there owner's mind!", the teen thought before looking at Discord. "Alright! What do you have in mind, but I'm going to tell the same thing I told the others nothing to dark the rating maybe M now, but still nothing to dark...", he said while Discord smirked.

"Of course 719blade... As for what I have in mined is"


End file.
